Overleg gebruiker:MenM
Maarten, welkom terug. # Voor de mensen die er niet bij waren: wij hebben Maarten al teruggezien elders, vandaar dat er geen heel welkomscomité klaarstond :) Gewoon ter verduidelijking # Kan je me aub toestemming geven de pagina die je eufemistische 'afscheid' noemde te verwijderen? # Mag ik de subs van "Wedstrijd" verwijderen? Die nemen zoveel plaats in. # Veel plezier! # Wat zijn de plannen officieel? Beperking tot economie of is dat te beperkend? Groeten, 21 feb 2008 17:51 (UTC) :# Had dat persoonlijk wel verwacht, maar ben nooit echt weeg geweest hoor (meer daarover weldra) :# Liever niet, niet om jouw te pesten of zo, maar omdat dat nu eenmaal een deel van mijn verleden hier op wikistad is. :# Tuurlijk :# Merci. :# Economie en Libertas terug laten herleven eerst, miss daarna de rest. Schud ook als vice al de ministers eens wakker! Er is hier in een maand nog niets gebeurd. --Maarten (???) 21 feb 2008 17:58 (UTC) ::# Sorry, daarvoor. Ik was juist even druk bezig :) ::# Toch vraag ik het je, met aandringen. Het is misschien jouw 'verleden' hier, maar het is ook de mijne. Een nieuwe lei, had je gezegd, en die wil ik voor ons allen creeëren. ::# Ok. ::# Ok. ::# Druk geweest, en dat zal het nog wel even blijven. Ik doe mijn best, maar zoals zo vaak geopperd door 'anderen': de president bestuurt het land, de eerste minister de regering. (O! Nu ik er aan denk, ik heb daar een leuk citaat over. Ik zal het eens opzoeken en er straks bijposten ) 21 feb 2008 18:05 (UTC) :::Thanks. Wedstrijd zelf behouden? 21 feb 2008 17:17 (UTC) ::::Doe mr weg. Dat wordt trouwens een citaat van mij . Maar er is in een maand tijd echt nog neits gebeurd é. Sommige ministers zijn niet eens meer langsgeweest... --Maarten (???) 21 feb 2008 18:20 (UTC) :::::Voor de economie hebben we "Yuri Medvedev" nodig, maar die zit volgensmij in Lovia vast.Bob I 21 feb 2008 18:22 (UTC) ::::::Die zal daar -vrees ik- ook blijven. Hij heeft genoeg gehad van Libertas en zal -vrees ik- zijn positie in Libertas achter zich laten. Waarschijnlijk niet direct, maar later vast wel... 21 feb 2008 18:23 (UTC) :::::::Heb een ideeke, zal het eens aan Joeri vragen. Mr als hij niet meer komt, waarom stelde hij zich dan kandidaat? --Maarten (???) 21 feb 2008 18:25 (UTC) ::::::::Dat was omdat ik het hem vroeg, maar in feite was hij het helemaal uit het oog verloren. 21 feb 2008 18:31 (UTC) Terug van weggeweest ? Hallo, hallo, welkom thuis, of heb ik het bij het verkeerde eind ? Vanwaar die plotse ommekeer en het steuntje in de rug in Lovia ? :En zie, :Mijn oude hart, :Het vond de riem, :Of vond de riem, :Het oude hart ? 3 mrt 2008 13:34 (UTC) Dit zijn gewoon veel te veel rode links. Laat ze toch redirect zijn, das veel gemakkelijker. 25 mrt 2008 12:46 (UTC) : Zal er wel iets op vinden, alleen Maarten ***** blijft rood, probeer mr eens op Google. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 25 mrt 2008 12:53 (UTC) :: Wel, wat is daar mis mee? Probeer Dimitri Neyt eens :) 25 mrt 2008 12:54 (UTC) ::: Juist daarom, de rest van de school moet dat niet weten, daarom dat ik vanaf heden een fictieve naam gebruik. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 25 mrt 2008 13:41 (UTC) :::: Mmm. Mij ook goed, maar dan pas je maar zelf alle "Maarten ******" in MdM's aan. 25 mrt 2008 13:44 (UTC) :::::Wow... ik heb ook best veel hits ;-) 25 mrt 2008 15:25 (UTC) DP Maarten zou je alsjeblieft willen terugkeren bij de DP? Jij bent dan de baas etc. maar kom alsjeblieft terug, want ik (ik ben nog in m'n eentje) heb je nodig.Bob I 25 mrt 2008 17:11 (UTC) : Srr Bob, heb me voorgenomen om een tijdje uit de nationale politiek te houden, daarvoor was er teveel commentaar op mijn ambtstermijn. Stop anders gewoon met de DP, partijen gaan er toch niet meteen nodig zijn. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 25 mrt 2008 17:59 (UTC) Q Maarten, ik zie dat je Q-TV ge-ont-MenM'd hebt, en ge-re-Q'd hebt. Vanwaar die plotse verandering, en moet ik Q-TV terug als een onderdeel van de QHolding beschouwen? Het was nochtans van jou hé. 26 mrt 2008 16:45 (UTC) : Cadeauken é. Nee, ik moest het niet meer hebben, had er geen plannen mee, vandaar. Heb nu nog wel iets te goed van u é. Ware gij trouwens ni nr Londen? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 26 mrt 2008 19:19 (UTC) :: Alvast bedankt, ik zal kijken wat ik er nog mee kan doen. Ik was inderdaad naar Londen en ben zojuist terug. 30 mrt 2008 07:29 (UTC) >>IRC 26 mrt 2008 19:26 (UTC) Partij Maarten gaat onze partij nog door? ik heb alvast wat dingen op een rijtje gezet: *Naam: CDL (Christelijk-Democratisch Libertas) *Kleuren: Groen-oranje *overtuiging: centrum-rechts *idealogie: christen-democratie *Hoofdzetel: Victoria? CL? Muntegu? kijk hier alsjeblieft naar. Bob I 28 mrt 2008 11:05 (UTC) :* Naam: CDL+ (Christelijk-Democratisch Libertas Plus) :* Kleuren: Groen-oranje :* Idealogie: Christen-democratisch en Groen :* Hoofdzetel: Muntegu :D De plus staat voor het groene aspect. Oké? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 28 mrt 2008 11:14 (UTC) :groen hoeft er niet persé bij te staan, als je niet goed bent voor het milieu dan kan je al rekenen op geen stemmen. Verder vind ik het best als er wat groene standpunten in komen, maar de plus vindt ik een beetje kinderlijk. Bob I 28 mrt 2008 17:53 (UTC) :: Anders is de naam niets speciaal. Zal morgen een logo ontwerpen, dan kan je zien dat een plus niet altijd belachelijk en kinderlijk is. Kijk mr nr het huidig logo van de DP. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 28 mrt 2008 18:03 (UTC) :::Laten we het maar proberen.Bob I 28 mrt 2008 18:10 (UTC) thumb|250px|right Wat vind je ervan? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 29 mrt 2008 10:17 (UTC) :mhah, niet echt fantastisch, kijk eens naar het logo van het Nederlandse CDA, zoiets lijkt mij wel goed.(Groene achtergrond, witte letters en een oranje plusje).Bob I 29 mrt 2008 11:35 (UTC) :: Mr dat is helemaal geen mooi logo. Het logo dat ik heb gemaakt laat zien waar we voor staan: een christen-democratische partij (oranje) met een groen aspect (groen plusteken) die dromen heeft voor dit Libertas (wolk) -- 29 mrt 2008 12:23 (UTC) :::Het idee er achter is mooi, maar het lijkt meer op het logo van een koekjesdoos of zoiets.Bob I 29 mrt 2008 15:11 (UTC) :::: We nemen dit. Ik ben er tevreden mee, en lees hierboven, ik ben artijvoorzitter :D Trouwens, Al en OWTb vonden het ook knap gedaan. -- 29 mrt 2008 15:25 (UTC) :::::Kunnen de letters niet wat groener, of anders een meer heldere kleur Oranje?Bob I 29 mrt 2008 20:10 (UTC) Marius şi Lucian Je kunt het spel niet hebben.. want hij heeft écht een spel gemaakt. Hij zelf. Je moet 'm dus per e-mail krijgen als je 'm wil hebben ;-). 28 mrt 2008 18:22 (UTC) : Ik wil het spel, daarom dat ik mijn naam erbij he gezet, als aanvraag. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 28 mrt 2008 19:14 (UTC) ::O, ok :-). Kom eerst op IRC, en daarna bespreken we het / stuur ik het je op per mail/msn. 28 mrt 2008 20:23 (UTC) Wikistadter Als Wikistadter ben je uitgenodigd om te stemmen 4 apr 2008 17:12 (UTC) Verwijderen bijdragen Vandaag, 15 April 2008 stel ik vast dat je mijn bijdragen nog niet verwijderde. Ben je van mening veranderd of doe je het pas deze avond om 00:00 uur ? 15 apr 2008 07:49 (UTC) :Wat jij doet is uitlokken. 82.169.23.109 20 apr 2008 17:53 (UTC) ::Goede morgen OWTB. Fijn dat je ook weer van de partij bent. 21 apr 2008 06:29 (UTC) :::Helaas was ik dat niet, dat was Alexandru :D Zie mijn IP: --84.28.2.108 22 apr 2008 05:21 (UTC) ::::Hoe bedoel je, helaas ? Worden mijn bijdragen nu verwijderd of niet en waarom eigenlijk ? Wanneer ik zo eens de bijdragen van jullie techneuten doorneem zijn die ook niet allemaal om U''' tegen te zeggen. En dat nog wel nu ik weet dat jullie hier reeds jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaren mee bezig zijn. 22 apr 2008 05:54 (UTC) :::::Die helaas staat voor een verkeerd gokje van jou. --84.28.2.108 22 apr 2008 11:52 (UTC) ::::::Helaas, ik ben niet het type dat gokt. Maar wanneer jullie die pagina's regelmatig vullen met IP-adressen, ga ik ervan uit dat jullie willen dat iemand er op ingaat. Ik wil de pret niet bederven, vandaar dus. 22 apr 2008 13:01 (UTC) ::::::::Ik stel voor dat we de zaak vergeten, dat jullie ontblokt worden en dat we verder gaan met de opbouw van onze natie.Bob I 22 apr 2008 13:23 (UTC) :::::::::Dat was dus niet voor de grap , zie je maar wat voor sul ik ben ! 22 apr 2008 13:39 (UTC) MenM Je hebt je enige tijd geleden grondig aan mij geërgerd omdat ik niet wist waar '''MenM voor stond. Ik meen dat ik het ondertussen heb achterhaald: een vroegere gebruiker op nl.wikipedia met de naam Me and Myself. Was dat het antwoord ? 23 apr 2008 06:15 (UTC) : Dat was ik omdat MenM toen nog bezet was. Dat is dus niet de reden... -- 23 apr 2008 13:12 (UTC) ::Nu ben je echter niet meer cyberboos geloof ik. 23 apr 2008 13:15 (UTC) :::Cyberboos? Waarom dat? Trouwens, niemand, op 1 persoon na, weet wat de betekenis van MenM is, dus steek je tijd er maar niet in, er zijn betere dingen om je tijd mee te doden. -- 23 apr 2008 13:19 (UTC) ::::Ik had begrepen dat die wedstrijd de reden was waarom je wegging. Maar je bent terug, en dat is het voornaamste. 23 apr 2008 13:23 (UTC) :::::Wedstrijd? Welke wedstrijd? -- 23 apr 2008 13:24 (UTC) ::::::Wel, die wedstrijd vorig jaar waarin we moesten gissen waar MenM voor stond. 23 apr 2008 13:46 (UTC) ::Ik heb althans maanden geleden in de archieven van Wikipedia je naamsverandering teruggevonden. 23 apr 2008 15:31 (UTC) :::Zie je wel dat m'n grijze cellen het nog doen! Ik heb me dagen te pletter gedacht over het vraagstuk. Vandaar ! 23 apr 2008 15:39 (UTC) Niet meer op deze wiki Libertas gaat naar geofctie wiki Pierlot McCrooke 3 mei 2008 18:28 (UTC) 13 april is 't allang geweest :) Wanneer word ik eindelijk eens gedeblokkeerd als ik dat vragen mag? Ik zit al alikszins lang te wachten :D --OWTB 7 mei 2008 14:09 (UTC) Hoe gaat het beste vrind? --OWTB 9 mei 2008 16:53 (UTC) : Goed, alleen wat druk, wrm? En met u? -- 9 mei 2008 18:28 (UTC) :: Ook goed, uiters goed zelfs. :) --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:03 (UTC) MenM, ik zou graag willen inloggen, maar hoe (vaak) moet ik het zeggen.. hij gaat niet meer op Bucurestean. Moet vrees ik n nieuw account aanmaken... :( 92.80.111.135 9 mei 2008 19:59 (UTC) :Even een nieuwe naam verzinnen... eh... --OWTB 10 mei 2008 07:03 (UTC) :: Hoe komt dat? Je bent toch niet geblokt ofzo. -- 10 mei 2008 09:49 (UTC) ::: O, ik kan niks meer op Wikistad. Niet eens meer aanmelden oid, wel op andere wiki's :S " . 82.171.95.220 11 mei 2008 19:00 (UTC) Welcome back? "...I will focus myself on Libertas. " Komt toch niet door mijn wegenproject he? (enige activiteit sinds 2 maanden :p) 19 mei 2008 16:24 (UTC) Salud Kom op Msn, ajb. 24 mei 2008 14:07 (UTC) Je handelen in de Pierlot-kwestie vind ik niet positief. Ik zal als staatsleider nog eens een goede kijk op de zaak werpen en beoordelen wat er fout is gegaan. Gelieve in het vervolg die blockrechten NIET te gebruiken voor concurrentieprobleempjes, ja? 24 mei 2008 14:46 (UTC) :Dimitri, dit is echt.. argh, culmea culmilor. Zeer onterecht dat je MenM een waarschuwing geeft, ik zal hier zo neerzetten waarom, want ik moet nu gvd gaan. 24 mei 2008 14:51 (UTC) ::Oké. Kijk, ik zeg niet dat ik je veroordeel hiervoor ofzo, en ik weet ook nog niet voor 100% wat Pierlot uitstak (dat zal ik uitzoeken ), maar ik wil gewoon zeggen dat je bij Pierlot véél meer kunt bekrijgen door vriendelijk uit te leggen. Soit, ik bedoel 't niet slecht en ik ben er van overtuigd dat je 't opperbest bedoelt hoor. 24 mei 2008 14:54 (UTC) Dimitri, zie Gevangenis van Wikistad. Al een half jaar lang heeft 'ie Wikistad alleen maar geteisterd. Ben blij voor je dat 'ie 't goed doet in Lovia maar hier doet 'ie nog steeds bijna niks goed. Hij heeft in de periode dat 'ie hier is grootschalig vandalisme gepleegd, gesokpopt met ungefähr 6 sokpoppen en is constant aan het provoceren. We pikken 't niet meer, we hebben geen mensen nodig die anderen tegen elkaar opzetten. Hij is al vaker geblokkeerd, en heeft te zwakke straffen gehad. Hij is al een paar keer voor een paar dagen geblokkeerd, later ook voor een paar weken tot 'n maand. En hij negeert onze waarschuwingen en blijft doorgaan met deze dingen. Bij de eerste echte ongeregelheden van hem wordt hij gelijk voor 3 maanden geblokkeerd (hij blijft negeren, én na 1 maand komt 3 maanden). Deze drie dagen is dus in feite een zwakke straf, waar hij zelfs blij mee zou moeten zijn. 24 mei 2008 15:18 (UTC) :Elke keer als Al of OWTB gewoon iets tegen Pierlot zeggen, dan begint hij meteen over de Loviaanse kwestie. Het probleem komt niet van onze maar van zijn kant. Kijk maar bij zijn laatste bewerkingen... -- 24 mei 2008 15:19 (UTC) ::En vergeet Overleg gebruiker:Klaast niet.. 24 mei 2008 15:21 (UTC) :::Het kutte is, is in feite dat ik degene was die hem een kans had gegeven. Als je kijkt naar onze gevangenis (die lijst) was DimiTalen degene die hem blokkeerde, en ik die hem probeerde te helpen. Nu heeft 'ie al reeds genoeg kansen gehad . 24 mei 2008 15:22 (UTC) Ik vind dat jullie het iets te vaak over oude koeien hebben... en vind deze block niet "een zwakke straf" maar eerder onterecht. Soit, 24 mei 2008 15:33 (UTC) ::Fijn dat je 't zo vindt maarreh, in dit geval ben je de enige die dit zo vidnt. 24 mei 2008 15:46 (UTC) :::Geen probleem :-) 24 mei 2008 15:54 (UTC) ::::Nu niet nee, gelukkig.. 24 mei 2008 16:06 (UTC) :::::Ik ben klaar om Libertas langzaamaan los te laten. Het is nu aan de volgende generatie hier, en zo hoort het maar te zijn ook :-) En ik zie dat ze 't goed doen, dus ik hoef me hier niet meer druk te maken. 24 mei 2008 16:10 (UTC) ::::::Das mooi. 24 mei 2008 16:12 (UTC) Gebruiker:Naamloos Zou je 'm kunnen contacteren? Ik ben nog steeds geïnteresseerd in zijn NKopdebaan en wil zeer graag dat dit door gaat. Zou samen willen werken met 'm. 24 mei 2008 17:08 (UTC) :? 26 mei 2008 06:55 (UTC) ::Ik wil alvast met je meehelpen, Bucurestean ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 30 mei 2008 17:11 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2008 MSN Kom erop, zodra je online bent. 't Is belangrijk. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 30 mei 2008 12:51 (UTC) Je vroegere wielerploeg Hej,ik zag dat je vroeger een wielerploeg had, ik wou eens uit nieuwsgierigheid willen weten waarom je hem verwijderde ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 30 mei 2008 19:18 (UTC) Muntegu Jij bent de burgemeester van deze stad, dus vraag ik jou maar om toestemming: Zou ik een opleidingscentrum voor toekomstige wielrenners mogen bouwen in jouw stad?? Dit naar aanleiding van het steigende aantal wielerteams vraag en aanbod!) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 10:01 (UTC) : Ben je tevreden met een faculteit van de toekomstige universiteit? Dan kan ik je wel helpen. Ik ben van plan een hele wijk voor de universiteit te maken, en daar zal zeker plaats zijn. -- 31 mei 2008 10:03 (UTC) ::Zeer zeker ;) Fantastisch idee!!! En misschien kunnen we dan verschillende sporttakken als keuze doen. Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 10:06 (UTC) ::: Goed idee! Maar nog even geduld, de unif is nog niet voor vandaag. -- 31 mei 2008 10:08 (UTC) ::::Oke, goed ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 10:40 (UTC) :Wat komt er zoal in deze wijk, scholen van allerlei dingen? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 10:47 (UTC) ::Wees gerust TahR78, volgens mij kan de universiteit zeker een kokschool gebruiken ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 10:48 (UTC) :::Gelukkig maar, zou handig zijn als er allerlei scholen er zouden zijn, universiteit, sportscholen, koksscholen, rijscholen... Zijn er wel trouwens rijscholen in Libertas? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 10:49 (UTC) ::::Ik denk het niet gezien de weinige wegen hier Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 11:05 (UTC) :::::Nou ja, misschien kan iemand het bouwen als het autowegennet wordt uitgebreid. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 11:06 (UTC) Je logo's Je logo's zijn echt de max! Met welk programma doe je dit? Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 13:36 (UTC) :Bedankt :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 12:47 (UTC) ::Heb jij ze dan gemaakt? :o Welk programma gebruik je dan? Want met paint kom je niet ver he -_- ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 12:51 (UTC) :::Nee, ik heb ze gemaakt - met paint - maar ik vroeg MenM om ze even transparant te maken, wat niet met paint kan. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 12:58 (UTC) ::::Nou, proficiat dan, dit kan zeker niet, ik maak enkel flut-logo's, toevallig geen zin om een logo te maken voor mij? Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 13:00 (UTC) :::::Nee. :P Maar ik kan er best eentje maken voor je ;-P, zeg maar hoe ie eruit moet komen te zien. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 13:01 (UTC) :::::: :P Wel, er zou een wielrenner(tje) opmoeten want het is voor GIAS-Future ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 13:04 (UTC) :::::::zou je ook eentje voor mij willen maken, als het lukt? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 13:14 (UTC) Graag gedaan Al. Mr wil je dan in het vervolg niet meer met mijn pluimen gaan lopen? Ik heb al mijn logo's zelf gemaakt met PhotoShop. -- 4 jun 2008 13:36 (UTC) :??? Ik zei dat ik die kaarten gemaakt had - die ik ook zelf gemaakt had, ik zei niks over logo's. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 14:03 (UTC) :: Nu denke die 2 van wel (trouwens, je hebt nergens gezegd dat je die logo's niet maakt en de kaarten bedoelde :D) -- 4 jun 2008 14:05 (UTC) :::Wacht, laat me eerst dit vragen: wie van jullie 2 kan het beste (ook transparante) logo's ontwerpen? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) :::Ah, ik was een beetje in de war :-S. Ik dacht dat dit over die kaartjes van Libertas ging :P. Haha, nu zie ik pas het kopje "Logo's" staan :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 14:08 (UTC) Aan Tahr: MenM! ::::MenM, kan je een logo'tje maken? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 14:09 (UTC) :::::Voor mij ook?? Alvast bedankt~, beschrijving vindt je hier enkele regels boven. Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 14:20 (UTC)